Secretes
by sprspztc
Summary: Roxas and Sora have secretley been dateing for a few years now. Their both sick of hiding from their parents, but some are more accepting then others. RoxasXSora yaoi :D
1. Chapter 1

Roxas glanced at his tan, brunet lover, wanting to ask him if he could come over, but caught a glance at their strict and blading teacher, who had ears like a hawk, and stared back down at his test, just in case he was looking.

Sora thought he felt Roxas' crystal blue eyes on him and looked up only to see Roxas working intently on his test. Just then Roxas looked up and locked eyes with Sora. Embarrassed, Sora made a weird face at Roxas, who expected this, and replied with a face of his own. Their teacher, Mr.Buffka, grunted once at them as a warning. They immediately stopped and continued with the test, but under the table Sora and Roxas were playing footsie.

When the bell rang, both boys quickly handed in their tests and bolted for the door.

"UGH, lame test right? I hate world economics." Roxas leaned against the locker next to Sora's and shuddered. "Remind me why we have to take it?"

"Its a required class, you have to take." Sora smiled and shook his head.

"Right" Roxas replied and began walking towards the parking lot.

"Is it all right if i come over? My parents are leaving for the night and wont be home 'till tonight. You know how i hate being alone." Roxas said once they were outside and walking to Sora's car.

"Ya i know, and thats fine.Where are you're parents going?"

"I don't know, there's some museum opening down town, and then there going to dinner. I think." Roxas replied.

"Fun. Did you get you're car fixed or do you want a ride?" Sora asked

"No I got my car fixed, finally." Roxas smiled and ran to his car and yelled "I'll see you at you're place."

"See ya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas turned his head from the T.V and stole a glance up at his lover.Sora was messing around on his computer and felt Roxas staring up at him from the ground and turned to look at him. Roxas's gaze didn't falter.

Sora blinked and said , "What? Is there something on my face??" He giggled and ran his hands over his face.

"Yeah, you've got ugly all over it. You should get that fixed, wait... you can't!" Roxas replied with a smirk.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Sora yelled and launched himself at the blond.

Laughing, Roxas half heartedly scrambled away from Sora in a feeble attempt to escape from the angry brunette. No such hope. Sora jumped and landed right on top of the scrambling blond. They tumbled around the floor in a mess of legs and arms, bumping into the table and toppling over chairs.

"I GIVE! I GIVE!" Sora yelled. Some how Roxas had him straddled, pinning his legs and arms to the ground, and was proudly sitting on top of the slender brunet's back. Sora was trying to wiggle his way out from under Roxas with no such luck, so he gave up.

"Psssssh, some attack." Roxas said dryly.

"Whatever, just get off of me." Sora's protest was muffled by the carpet. Roxas was holding Sora's head into the ground with one hand and had his arms pinned behind him with the other.

"Fine, but promise no sudden attacks, k?"Roxas said.

"Ya sure I promise, now get off!!" The brunet began to wiggle violently.

"I don't believe you. Prove it to me." Roxas replied.

"How can I when you're SITTING ON TOP OF ME!?" Sora was getting frustrated.

"Yah I guess you're right. Since you can't prove it, I just won't get off."

"WHAT?! UHH! When I get out from under here, im gonna' rip you're homosexual penis off an' feed it to my DOG!" Sora was wiggling like crazy now, determined to get free.

Roxas just laughed at the empty threat and held him tighter with his legs, making it impossible to get away.

"Temper, temper now, and don't get my hopes up " Roxas leaned his head next to Soras ear and whispered, "You know how pain is my pleasure." He softly nibbled on Soras ear and the brunet stopped wiggling to let out a moan.

"Roxas… Don't do that here. You have no idea what my family would do if we got caught. I don't want to loose you. Do you want me to leave?" Sora said through a mouthful of carpet.

"No I don't want you to leave, ever." Roxas kissed the brunets cheek softly. "Can I trust that you won't attack me again?"

Sora sighed, "Yeeeees, I'm calm now." he recited blandly, as if he had said it a thousand times before. "I won't attack, I promise."

"Good"' Roxas got off his brunet.

Sora took in a deep, dramatic breath of air, "FINALLY!! THANK GOD!" he gasped and sat up.

Roxas laughed and draping his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"Awwwww I thought you liked it when Im on top of you."Roxas buried his face in Soras hair, loving how it smelled.

Sora blushed as un-clean memories ran through his mind.

"Ummmm, yeah, my parents…" He trailed off, unable to think clearly with Roxas this close. "They, um...they're down stairs, and if, if they hear us…" Roxas had abandoned Sora's sweet smelling hair and was sucking on his neck. Sora closed his eyes and slowly let a soft moan escape his lips. "Oh…Roxas…Roxas… no you cant, not here, please they'll disown me." He rolled his head to give him better access. Another softy moan escaped his lips, but Sora didn't care at the moment, his parents could have walked in on them and he wouldn't have done a thing.

"Let's go to my place then, the 'rents won't be home till late, and I mean really late." Roxas hugged Sora tighter nuzzling into his neck. "Mmmmm, Oh so tempting isn't it?" he put his head on Sora's shoulder and traced up and down Sora's jaw line with his lips.

"Mmmmm,very." Soar smiled. "but dont stop." He whined, "I hate it when you stop, but not here. My parent will kill us both if we get caught."

"Hmmmm, maybe we should got to my house then." Roxas offered again, this time he let his hands fall to Sora's lap to mess with the bottom of his shirt. Sora sighed as Roxas' hands brushed the skin above his shorts.

"OK, fine. Let's go." Sora got up and Roxas smiled victoriously.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to Roxas' for a while; I'll call if I'm going to sleep over. K?" Sora called over his shoulder.

"That's Fine." His dad called from the living room, he was glued to the T.V and didn't care much about the outside world.

A shrill voice came from the kitchen, and Sora's mom came running towards them, brandishing a rolling pin. "YOU WAIT RIGHT THERE MISTER!"

Sora sighed and gave Roxas the 'What does she want now?' look, and said "Yes mom?"

"You can not sleep over at Roxas' house." she said, jabbing her rolling pin in the air with one hand and placing the other hand on her hip.

"Why not?" Sora asked, dripping his voice with annoyance.

"Because, for one thing, it's a school night and I know that if you sleep over, you won't get any sleep, and then you'll sleep in one of your classes. I just know it." She said matter-o-factly while waving her rolling pin at Sora in accusation.

"Mom, I have my own car so I can drive to school in the morning.That takes care of the school night thing, and I _will_ fall asleep tonight because, ummm because…" he was having a hard time thinking of why he would fall asleep, well , a clean reason that is. "Because, I just will. Why don't you trust me?" Sora was whining now.

"I said no Sora. No sleeping over."

"But..."he was cut off.

"I said no. And no means no. That's final."

Sora crossed his arms in defeat and stalked off to his room. _Sora's not going to win this by him self._ Roxas thought, and took over. He wasn't about to let Sora's mom ruin their fun.

"I don't mean to intrude, but may I?" Roxas began to work his magic, and turned his charm on high.

"Oh no honey, you're not intruding, you're like family here, go on." Sora's mom folded her hands in front of her, placeing them both on the rolling pin.

"We have an exam in Mr. Buffka's class and I was wonderign if Sora could sleep over so we could help each other study. This exam is worth a big portion of our grade, you see, and I don't study well by my self. Sora has good studying techniques that I haven't mastered; he is a very bright boy you know." Roxas was lieing through his teeth, but she would never know. Sora's mom looked at Roxas in amazement, like he was speaking french.

"Well why didn't he just say that in the first place? Ha." she shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry, Of course he can sleep over, but you be sure that he goes to sleep, ok?" she asked and turned to get back to the kitchen to finish whatever she was making with that menacing rolling pin.

"I will just for you." Roxas smiled at her back, victorious once again, and walked to Sora's room. The brunet was sitting on his bed hugging his pillow. His face was buried in his pillow and didn't see Roxas come in. Roxas took the pillow; Sora looked up at him to reveal red eyes and a damp face. He sniffed and turned his face away. Roxas was shocked, he didn't think Sora wanted to go THAT bad, and then smiled sweetly.

"Silly why are you crying?" He grabbed Sora's chin and turned his face toward him. Sora looked so innocent with his big blue eyes, and pouted lips turned down into a small frown, he looked kind of like a puppy.

"You heard her, she wouldn't let me go. She ruins everything." he looked away again, ashamed as he started to cry again.

Roxas let out a small sigh and sat in front of him. A tear rolled down Sora's cheek and was stopped by a finger. Roxas lifted his finger from Sora's cheek and stuck it in his mouth. Sora blinked a few times and watched as Roxas sucked on the salty finger. _Wow that's sexy, i wonder if he's being suductive on purpose. _Sora thought,_ either way, im turned on. _Sora blushed like mad; he turned his head away again with embarrassment. Roxas was watching and saw Sora's blush. He smiled again. He thought it was cute when his lover blushed. Once more he turned Sora's head to face him.

"I don't like it when you turn away from me." He said while brushing away stay tears.

They looked into each others eyes and Roxas closed the distance between them, one hand on Sora's cheek. Their lips meet gently, in a sweet, meaningful kiss. When they pulled apart, Sora's eyes were closed, wanting more. Sora threw his arms around his blond lover's shoulder and fulfilled his craving by deepening the kiss. Roxas pulled away and said,

"Where did that come from?" He wasn't expecting this from Sora of all people.

"I told you, I don't like it when you stop." Sora gave Roxas a mischievous look. Roxas smirked and said,

"Ok then." and he grabbed the back of Sora's head, pulling the brunet forward into a passionate kiss. Tongues were quickly involved. Roxas ran his tongue on the inside of Sora's lower lip, teasingly. Sora didn't like this and replied by tangling his hands into Roxas's hair and pulled once, hard. Roxas grunted and then smiled, yet again. Roxas bit Sora's lip in reply to the hair yanking, knowing he would do it again. Sora growled deep in his throat, furrowed his eyebrows in anger, and yanked Roxas' hair again, just like he knew would happen. This time instead of grunting the blond moaned. Sora was frustrated now, he was yanking his hair to cause harm, but it was having the opposite effect.

_Dam it all. _Sora thought and pulled at Roxas' lower lip. _Oh well. _

Roxas leaned into Sora and pushed his shoulders back so they were lying down; Roxas began sucking on Sora's neck. Sora's arms went wild, raking Roxas' back, itching for skin on skin contact. Roxas continued to make his mark when someone cleared their throat at the door. They immediately stopped and Roxas got off of Sora in order to let him sit up. Sora's dad was at the door; he walked to the bed and sat in between the two boys who were now looking down at their folded hands. Sora looked up at his dad, he didn't look mad or surprised or disappointed or anything of that sort, he was smiling. He looked at Sora and said,

"You boys thought I didn't know, huh?"

Sora and Roxas looked at each other, dumbfounded. Sora was the first to recover,

"Ummmm, Yes sir, we did… How did you find out?" He asked curiously.

"Well I know what love looks like, and before what I saw just now, I could see it in the way Roxas stands in front of you protectively, and sometimes when you look at Roxas with a soft, loving expression, and how you flirt around with each other when no one is looking." He sighed. "I'm not disappointed I'm just happy that you're happy Sora." He rested his hand on Sora's back in a reassure manner. He turned to Roxas, his expression serious, and said

"Son, I never thought I would have to say this to another man before, but you be good to my boy, you hear?"

"Yes Sir, you can be sure of it sir." He said and nodded once. Roxas was surprised, but glad that Sora's dad was ok with what they were doing.

"Good." He said, and turned back to Sora, who asked,

"Does mom know??" he was extreamly scared, but curious at the same time.

"No, your mom doesn't know. Shoot, she could'nt see love if it was right in front of her nose, Ha-ha and it is! " Sora's dad laughed, shook his head, and sighed. " If she does find out though, you boys are in deep shit. She had big ideas for Sora's future life. She would lay awake at night talking to me about how she wanted your wedding to be and what kind of girl would be right for you and all this bull and the whole time she's blabbing on I'm thinking 'honey, that's not going to happen.' But I've never said anything."

Sora and Roxas were speechless.

"Does this mean i cant sleep over at Roxas' house?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okie, i know its been a few weeks... or mayb months, since ive updated and im SOOOOOO totally sorry about it! :C  
I intend to update more offten. Dont hate me. *Hides behind a tree to escape the anticipated mob*

Enjoy?

* * *

Ch 3

Sora's dad smiled. "I trust y'all, I remember what young love was like." He sighed and got up. "I expect to see at least a B on that test of yours." he said with a wink and walked out of the room.

"You have a cool dad. I wish my dad will understand like that, when I tell him that is." Roxas smiled and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist."Ready? I have somewhere to take you. I think you're gonna like it." Roxas said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A CLUB!?" Sora cried out when they pulled into the parking lot. "You've taken me to a CLUB!?!?"

Sora was mortified; He couldn't dance.

"Ya, it has no restrictions. No age limit, no drinking policy, and best of all, I know the owner." Roxas said with a smile. Sora saw how happy he was and didn't want to tell him the horrible news just yet.

"That's so cool. What's the admission fee?" He was trying to stall Roxas as much as he could.

"There is none, for us at least. I'm on the VIP list here. Like I said, I know the owner, and he owes me more than you can imagine." Sora looked confused and hurt so Roxas continued. "I helped him put the dam place together. I found the place and arranged the furniture, It's not like I slept with him. Plus I hooked him up with the cutest girl I knew. She's smart and funny and has great fashion sense."

Sora giggled as the gay oozed from Roxas's very being, which brought up a very good question.

"They won't kick us out 'cuz were gay, will they?" Sora's features wrinkled in worry as he thought of how some people were closed minded and discriminatory.

"No worries babe, they won't kick us out. Like I said before, it's a club with no limitations. How it's still up and running, I will never know." Roxas shook his head and got out of the car. Sora nervously bit his lip and did the same. They walked up to the double doors, Roxas' arm around Sora's waist and the usher nodded them through. Sora looked back at the long line they had just skipped, they all looked mad.

"He didn't even ask for your name or I.D or anything. Why is that?"

"John had the usher remember my face so I didn't have to wait." They entered the double doors and were greeted by flashing lights, loud techno music and the smell of oranges. "Don't ask why It smells like oranges in here, it just does, accept it." Roxas said. They found 2 seat's at the bar and sat down. Every girl within 10 feet of them was staring. They were either drunk or on the verge of getting drunk too. Sora fought the urge to gag. Roxas was oblivious to the eyes glued to him and his lover. Sora nudged Roxas, uncomfortably. "Roxy, there staring at us." Sora whispered as Roxas ordered something to drink.

"Sora, don't pay attention to them. Their staring because I'm with you and their not. Oh look, one's got the guts to come talk to us." Roxas said pointing at a big haired wobbly blond in a mini skirt and tank top. With her mid drift showing and her shawl hanging off one shoulder, she stopped in front of them placing one hand on her jutting hip, the other on Roxas' shoulder.

"Well Hi there sugar, you wanna dance with me?" she looked into Roxas' eyes as best she could while leaning up against the bar for support. Sora was fuming.

"Hey Pssssssst, Blondy, come here." Sora said, an evil glint in his eye he motioned with his finger for her to come closer. She did as she was asked and inched forward.

"I've got a secret to tell you, but you've got to promise me you'll keep it ok? You look like someone who likes secretes, am I right?" The girl nodded her head. She looked a little deranged; her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were glassed over a bit and looking in different directions. _Creepy _Sora thought.

"Ok, here's the secret. That boy that you were talking to, he's gay." The girl's mouth opened a little more, indicating that it wouldn't go any farther.

"Nuh uh! You're just messin' with me…aren't ya?"

"Nope, I'm not. Because I've got another secrete for you, I'm his boyfriend." Sora whispered in her ear.

The girl looked from Sora to Roxas and back again. Roxas had slipped his arm around Sora while the girls mind wrapped its self around the concept.

"Oh my lord, I'm so sorry, I hadn't realized. You must be so mad at me for trying to hit on your man. I know I would be as mad as a cat in a bag. Hah." Her eye lids closed out of sync, giving herself a look of stupidity.

"Right, well now you know. Don't do it again." Sora was very protective and territorial, Roxas liked that. The blonde walked away and disappeared amongst the expanse of people, looking for someone else to dance with.

"Speaking of dancing…" Roxas looked down at Sora with a mischievous grin on his face. He hopped off the bar and grabbed Sora by the waist, pulling him off of his chair.

"Oh um, shouldn't we wait for our drinks?" Just as he said it, the bar tender placed down two cups, their drinks. She smiled at them and went about her business. _She couldn't have forgotten about us? _Sora said to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Roxas, I have a confession…" Sora began

"…You can't dance." Roxas finished. Sora looked at him in disbelief. _He KNOWS?!? _

"How'd you know? But wait, you knew this all along, and you STILL took me here?!?" Sora put his hands on his hips. _He looks so cute when he's frustrated. _Roxas thought. He took Sora's face in between his hands and kissed him slowly. He slipped his tongue between Soras lips and ran them across the familiar barricade of Sora's teeth. Sora's hands were still on his hips when Roxas pulled away.

"You could fuck me twice and I am still going to be angry with you." Sora made a tight line with his mouth. _I totally intend to. _Roxas thought and grabbed on to one of Sora's wrists and pulled him toward the dance floor. The music blazed an indistinguishable beat as they sidled their way to the dance floor through the labyrinth of people.

* * *

Okay, its short and quick and not very inretesting, but its an update, right??

TONES of Foreshadowing, youve just got to find it... or guess what im might use in the next chapters. :D  
(and all ive got to do is remember it for my other chapters ... and write my other chapters .)

-Sprspztc


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

People were everywhere, grinding, jumping, and pulsing with the music. Sora gulped down his nerves; he was rhythm less and had two left feet. _How am I going to dance with him?!? _

"Relax and give me your hands."

Sora gave them to him and was turned in a circle so his arm wrapped around himself. Roxas swayed with the music, forcing Soras body to move with him, slowly. _Ya, I think I can do this. _Sora started to get the hang of things, so Roxas stepped it up a notch. He spun Sora around so he was facing away from Roxas like befor, but no longer hugging himself. He guided their hands so that they were on Soras slight hips. Roxas closed the gap between them and pressed his body into Soras back. Sora gasped slightly when Roxas first ground his hips softly into Soras ass. Roxas smiled, _He likes it. _He thought and did it again, more forcefully this time. Roxas did this one more time when Sora decided to turn abruptly in his arms and grind on him twice to answer the ass humps. Roxas moaned. _God I love him, _he thought,and attached his mouth to Sora's neck. Sora tilted his head back and half closed his eyes with pleasure. Roxas' hand was slowly making its way down soras chest and towards the top of the tan boy's pants. Sora shivered and starting panting with anticipation. Even tho he was still mad a Roxas, he wanted to feel his touch even more. They were still swaying to the beat when Roxas pulled away. _Fucking tease. _Sora thought and rolled his eyes. Aggressively, Sora grabbed the back of Roxas heard, entangling his fingers withtin his blond hair, and brought his lips to Roxas' ear.

"You make me so fuckin horny; you can't just STOP like that!" Sora said, and bit the top of Roxas' ear. Roxas smiled. _I've got him, hook line and sinker! _

"But I thought you were mad at me?" Roxas asked so innocently.

"Well Roxy, I heard that make up sex is the best kind of sex." Sora said and smirked.

"You know, I think I've heard that somewhere too." Roxas' face was then propelled towards soras. They met in a fiery fury of lips and groping. Sora bucked into Roxas who was grabbing at Sora's ass, pushing him up and into him. Sora jumped and wrapped his legs around roxas's torso and thrust his tongue between Roxas' lips. He got no further than that. His tongue quickly connected with a very solid, very annoying blockade of teeth. Sora snarled, a deep animal sound from the back of his throat. Roxas Felt more than say ther corner of Soras top lip go up in a sneer.

"Not much fun running into a fence is it?" Roxas gibed.

"Theres a fine line between love and hate baby, don't make me cross it." Sora said smiling and shaking his head playfully.

"Oh ya, because im so worried about you hating my guts." Roxas lathered on the sarcasim. Sora licked the side of Roaxs' face and un-wound himself from Roxas, realizing they were still on the dance floor.

"Get me to a bed quick, before I cum I my pants." Sora said over his shoulder whike dragging his lover off the dance floor and back to the car. "You know, we didn't need to go to a club to make out, you could have saved on gas, but noooooo. You HAD to take me out. Im a simple man Roxas, a simple man. Remember that."

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter.... I truly am, but at least its something no??  
plus it keeps you hungry readers comin back for more ;)

Thanks for the support, write a review if ya have the time ;D It really does help me.  
3

-SprSpztc


End file.
